Well, That's Random
by aly-owl2
Summary: Just some fun one-shots involving the Kingdom Keepers and different situations! It's a lot better than it sounds! If you review and put a random word and character, I'll write a chapter involving it! Much more to come with the Kingdom Keepers! :D Ch.3 UP!
1. Ch1 Butter!

A/N: Hey there! So, it's been a while since I've wrote any stories, so I have these for you to read! :D Each Chapter is just a random one-shot for various characters about something random. This started when I randomly wrote a story using my phone after my friend texted me the word "Butter" and we were talking about the Kingdom Keepers (Weird, right?:)). So... then came this story! Haha! Enjoy! More to come! :D

Philby stared out the window, deep in thought. Also known as zoning out.

"_Ahem_, Mr. Philby." the teacher cleared her voice.

"Huh?" he muttered and looked at Mrs. Dolphin. "Yeah. I was paying attention."

"Then why aren't your eggs cracked and in the bowl yet?" She inquired, raising a brow.

"Oh." Philby peered back down at his cake batter. He quickly took the eggs and cracked them, just to stop the class from staring. He was in home-ec class and they were attempting to bake a cake.

Notice the word _attempting_. Philby never did consider himself a chef of sorts. He had a hard time even making a grilled cheese, for goodness sake.

"Okay, class, now the next ingredient we add to our mixture is butter." Mrs. Dolphin said. The class stared at the teacher blankly then grabbed the butter. Some seemed to be having a hard time opening the butter's wrapper, so they just threw the whole stick of butter in, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.

The teacher did.

"JIMMY. Do you want _paper_ in your cake? Take the wrapper off." Mrs. Dolphin commanded. He obeyed her orders with a embarressed look on his face.

_Jeez, _Philby thought. _How'd I get stuck in a class full of juevenile deliquents? _Philby wondered to himself. He looked around his workspace for the butter. Only one problem: there was not butter. He knew the other students had butter, so why didn't he? He raised his hand.

"Um, Mrs. Dolphin, I, uh, don't have any butter." He said in his trade-mark accent.

Once the words left his mouth, his classmates began to snicker and him.

_"Butter!"_ they mimicked, pretending to have a British-like accent. "Where's the _butter?_"

Philby glared at them. "Yes, _butter,_ is that a problem?"

The kids avoided eye contact with him and laughed to themselves.

Mrs. Dolphin walked over with another stick of butter and set it on his desk.

"Thanks," Philby muttered.

She then turned and went back to the front of the class and began listing instructions again.

Philby sighed and plopped the butter in the bowl. This was going to be a _long_ period.

* * *

Once the cakes were done, the class compared each other's cakes. Jimmy's cake was... well... _interesting_. And out of the rest, Philby's was actually good, surprisingly. The others glared at him, while others still made fun of him, saying "_Butter!_".

The teacher dissmissed the class. Philby picked up his backpack and was about to leave when Jimmy came up beside Philby and yelled "BUTTER!" in his ear.

"Dude, will you stop?" Philby asked, slightly annoyed.

"Why would I do that, Sir Philby?" He mocked him in a British accent.

"Please."

"You have manners! Just like an englishman!" Jimmy continued, laughing with his friends.

Philby looked around. The teacher had already left, so there was no adult-figure in the class to get him in trouble. As Jimmy continued to blabber on about British accents and butter, Philby simply picked up the extra stick of butter and shoved it in his face.

"Dude!" Jimmy yelled.

"What?" Philby said, putting emphasis on his accent. "It's just _butter._" And he walked out.

**A/N: Hey there! So, write a review using a random word and a character and I'll try to write a one-shot using that word and the character! :D So... review please! Random, strange words are welcome! Haha! Sank you. :)**


	2. Ch2 Cheesecake!

**A/N: Helllooo! I'm getting to work on the words you guys gave me, but while you're waiting I have this other one-shot I thought you guys might enjoy! :) So don't worry, I'll have more chapters soon! :D **

* * *

**Random Word: Cheesecake**

"What do you even eat there, anyway? Cheesecake?" Maybeck huffed.

"Yes, cheesecake, Terry, now stop complaining." Jelly, Maybeck's aunt, said slightly annoyed. Maybeck was being forced against his will to go with his aunt to The Cheesecake Factory. He had been there once before, but that was when he was younger. Plus, something happened on that trip that made him hate that place. Too much cheesecake and shrimp combined wasn't a good thing. _At all._

Anyway, Maybeck was being forced to go to the Cheesecake Factory because she was meeting some corporate group that wanted to take Krazy Glaze _"to the next level". _Whatever _that_ meant.

Jelly and Maybeck entered the restaurant and stepped up to the waiter. "How can I help you?" The waiter politely asked.

"We have reservations here, under the name of Jelly." Jelly replied.

The waiter looked over his papers on the podium. He looked back up and said, "Your table is ready. Right this way." The waiter grabbed some menus and led them to their table, which was right in the center of the room. Maybeck noticed how big the table was. How many corporates were coming? _Ten?_ Maybeck doubted it. Jelly and Maybeck sat down, Maybeck taking the end seat beside his aunt. They looked over the menus in silence for a while. Soon enough, the corporates showed up, all dressed in nice-looking suits ready to do business. He then noticed Jelly was wearing something formal as well. Maybeck looked down at his clothes. Just a T-shirt, jeans, and some sneakers. Oops.

Maybeck and Jelly stood up to greet the corporates. Once that was finished, they all sat down. The waiter came a few minutes later and took their orders. The corporates then began to speak with Jelly on the deal they were trying to make. Maybeck was just there to keep Jelly company. He wasn't included in the conversation, so he just pulled out his phone and began to look at the inernet. Halfway through that, he noticed one of the corporates trying to speak with him.

"Hmm?" He looked up from his phone. "Uh, sorry, what did you say?"

"You're that kid from the Magic Kingdom, right?" The corporate inquired.

"Uh, yeah..." Maybeck said suspiciously. Obviously he was too paranoid about Overtakers now. _Stupid Finn and his perfectness, always telling us to be aware... _Maybeck thought.

"So, you're a DHI and everything?"

"Yeah. I am. It's kinda cool." Maybeck wanted this conversation to be over for some reason. Maybe it was just him being his rude self. But he was ok with that.

"Does it ever get tiring?" he continued to ask.

Maybeck laughed to himself. "Oh, you have _no_ idea," he began to say.

"Really?"

Maybeck decided not to share the part about the Overtakers and their constant schemes. It _was_ tiring being a _hero_, Maybeck thought proudly to himself. "Yeah. Disney calling me in a lot and all. And lots of homework..." He decided to go with that. When he said homework, he put a distant look in his eye, like he had forgot about something crucial he had to do. Usually when he did that, people would stop talking to him. It worked. Maybeck began to look back at his phone again.

Soon the waiter came with their orders. Everyone began to eat the food they had ordered and they began small-talking with each other. Maybeck reached for his lemonade and began to drink. Then he could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked over the rim of his cup and searched for whoever was looking towards him. He finally located the person, and met their eyes. _Wait a second..._ Maybeck thought. _I know those phycotic eyes..._ Then it hit him.

Literally.

"MAYBECK!" the character screamed. Her scream startled him so much that he began to choke on his lemonade. It caused him to spit the lemonade out of his mouth and across the table onto the corporate. Maybeck began to cough uncontrollably.

"Terrence!" Jelly gasped.

Maybeck quickly got up to help the corporate. "Oh, um, sorry, Mr... Sir!" He grabbed a napkin and gave it to the man, who began to clean himself off.

"Terrence, _why _in the world did you do _that?_" Jelly said, apalled.

"Oh, um... my lemonade went down the wrong pipe." He said. Jelly sighed and began apologizing to the corporate. Maybeck looked back over to the girl who had screamed causing this fiasco. It was Jeannie. That totally _insane _girl that was completely crazy about Finn. He glared toward her. Why did she have to mess everything up?

Suddenly, she came walking toward him. _Oh, gosh, no,_ he thought. He muttered a curse. She was practically running towards him now. He tried to get out of her way, but before he knew it he was tackled into another person behind him, the force of Jeannie causing him to stumble back. He was smashed between the waiter and Jeannie. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the cheesecake flying out of the waiter's hands and falling directly on top of Maybeck.

"Ugh!" Maybeck said. Cheesecake was all over him! Oreos, cherries, chocolate, carmel, and strawberries. He looked like a chocolate sunday, for goodness sake! He said a curse to himself and glared daggers toward her.

"_What,_" He said slowly, anger dripping off of his words. "Do you _want?_"

Jeannie looked down at him and smiled. _How the heck did she not get cheesecake on herself?_ Maybeck thought angrily. How she escaped the cheesecake, he had no clue.

"Autograph, please?" She smiled sweetly. He grumbled and grabbed the paper and pen and scribbled down his name on it. He delibrately put some of the cheesecake he was wearing on the paper. He handed her the paper.

"There, _happy?_" He asked, sarcasm on his every word. Jeannie squealed then ran back off to her table. He looked back toward the table full of corporates and Jelly. Everyone was glaring at him. Even the waiter was giving him a cold glare.

"Uh... sorry?" He said shrugging. Then, seeing that that wasn't working, he simply said,

"What? I'm a DHI. No one can resist my hotness."


	3. Ch3 Elephants!

**A/N: Hello there! Sorry it's taking me a while to update with your random word requests. I can assure you I'm trying to get them done when I have time! :) So, that brings us to this chapter. This chapter is going to be about Maybeck and elephants, as requested by Anonym. :) And yeah... It's about Maybeck again. I didn't plan on it being that way, but Maybeck really is a funny character. Sooo, that being said, hope you enjoy! :D**

**Character: Maybeck**

**Random Word: Elephant**

Back in elementary school, more like 5th grade, Maybeck's class went on a field trip to the zoo. Maybeck really didn't see how the zoo could apply to researching about your state for a report, but the teacher insisted. Aparently she loved monkeys and animals... if her jungle-themed class room didn't hint anything. So, the class went.

Maybeck, for one, wasn't too happy about it. But he just dealt with it, the cool way ten-year-old Maybeck did. He made fun of every single thing in sight. It worked a lot better than complaining about everything which would get him in trouble. By making fun of things, it just appeared that he was laughing and not negatively pestering people with his unhappyness.

The first thing was the bus. The teacher called off role and had everyone pile into the old, musty smelling bus. The paint on the side was chipped and the seat's leather was starting to rip. Maybeck rushed to the back and took the very back seat. For some reason, the back of every vehicle in the world was always the desired seat. And somehow, it made you appear "cooler". So, Maybeck honestly thought the seat was just _made_ for him. Some of the other kids of the cooler croud came and sat near the back near him. The whole trip there, the group talked, making jokes of one another.

Once the bus got to the zoo, all the kids began to rush out of the bus. The teacher assigned the different groups and chaperones. Everyone ran off to do and see what they wanted. Maybeck was the group of kids who had been speaking with him on the bus.

"So, what do you kids want to see?" Their chaperone, Mr. Livesly, asked. Instantly, the kids burst out voicing their opinions, causing the words to merge to form mumbles.

"One at a time, one at a time," he said sternly.

One of the kids, Tyler, raised his hand respectfully in a mocking way. "Sir, I would like to go view the parrots." The kid said.

Another of the group raised his hand earnestly and said, "But I want to see the giraffes!" Mr. Livesly rolled his eyes. Just another group of kids that wanted it their way.

"Well, why don't we see what everyone else wants to do," He suggested. The kids reluctantly agreed. They all decided to go see what the first kids said. It was awfully boring in Maybeck's opinion. Birds chirping. He could see that in his own backyard! And giraffes... bleck.

Once they were done viewing them, Mr. Livesly asked again where to go now.

"How about the elephants?" Maybeck smiled.

"Elephants?" he asked. The others burst out in a chorus of agreement. He nodded and they began walking towards that area of the zoo.

Maybeck smiled evilly to himself. Little did the chaperone know of his reputation for pranks. In fact, he had prepared himself for a special joke on this field trip. He had brought a pack of peanuts. Elephants loved peanuts, right? Of course, that was probably in cartoons. But food was food.

They arrived at the area for the elephants and rushed over to the high wall separating them from the elephants. It was about 15 feet down, and the these elephants weren't that large.

The elephants were just lounging around, near where Maybeck and his classmates were now. They kids pointed at the elephants, ooh-and-awwing them. Maybeck quickly took off his small backpack and opened the zipper. Suddenly a voice spoke beside his ear.

"Watcha doing?" Tyler whispered in his ear.

"Nothing." The one thing people say when they are obviously doing _something._

"Aww, c'mon, Maybeck. You can tell me!" The blond boy pleaded.

"Alright, but that means you'll have to help me," Maybeck smirked. Tyler shook his head violently for yes. Maybeck smiled a devious smile and held out his free hand. The two shook on it.

"No backing out now, dude," Maybeck mumbled. He took out the bag of peanuts and held them up. "See these?" Tyler nodded. "We're gonna throw them at the elephants."

Tyler offered a evil smile in return. "Woah, this is gonna be _awesome._" he said. The two crept off a ways so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. The others of the group didn't notice, so they tore the bag open and began reaching for the peanuts. They both held up their weapons and looked at each other.

"On the count of three," he whispered. _"One... Two... Three!"_ And they threw the peanuts down at the elephants. Once the peanuts left their hands they acted like they were just observing the animals. Once the peanuts made impact on the elephants, the creatures didn't react at all.

"Why didn't they notice it?" Maybeck asked.

"Maybe we just need _more._" Tyler added. Boy, did this kid have a devious mind. Just like him. Maybeck reached into the back and took out a handfull of peanuts. Tyler did the same.

"One, two, three!" Maybeck whispered, and they threw their peanuts down at the elephants. The peanuts were thrown into the elephant's faces, and this time the elephants noticed. One took the peanut and sniffed it. Then ate it. Maybeck and Tyler laughed. They decided to throw more peanuts at it.

They both reached into the bag and chucked the peanuts at the elephants, laughing.

The one elephant who kept getting hit by the peanuts got up off of its feet. It located where the peanuts were being thrown from, and looked up at Maybeck and Tyler, who were now laughing really hard, holding their sides. Both reached into the bag once again and threw peanuts. It hit the elephant square in the face, and if a elephant could glare, it did. And it began to walk towards them.

"Dude, I think it's coming this way!" Tyler laughed. It began to go walk faster.

"I think you're right!" Maybeck agreed. For some odd reason, the two couldn't stop laughing. But suddenly, with the elephant so close, things got scary. It looked as if the elephant was preparing itself to ram into the wall, where Maybeck and Tyler were.

It backed up, then ran straight into the wall, bearing its husks. It shook the wall, but barely did any damage.

"I think it's trying to kill us." Tyler said blandly.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go now..." Maybeck looked over to the right where his group was. The kids were looking at Maybeck and Tyler funny. Maybeck then caught a glance at Mr. Livesly, who was giving them a cold hard glare. He began to walk towards the two boys.

"I think he's on to us!" Maybeck whispered harshly. Tyler gulped and shoved the peanuts towards Maybeck.

"Here! Take the evidence!"

"No, _you_ take the evidence!" Maybeck answered back. The two boys kept pushing the package of peanuts from one to the other. Then something happened. Right as Mr. Livesly walked up, Tyler put more force than he intended too on his push, causing Maybeck to stumble backwards, almost falling over the wall.

"Ahhh!" Maybeck yelled. But right as he began to slip over the wall, his hands reaching out to anything that could save him from the angry elephant below, Mr. Livesly grabbed Maybeck and helped him back over. Maybeck was gasping now.

"Dude, I could've been trampled by the elephant!" Maybeck shouted.

"_Yeah,_" Tyler said reassuringly. "But you _didn't!_" he smiled. Maybeck rolled his eyes.

Later in the day, Mr. Livesly found out what they had been doing. And of course, they got in trouble, the teacher yelling at them for "not paying attention to the _huge_ 'DO NOT FEED ANIMALS' sign". She was happy though that in thier escapade of pranks, not a single monkey was harmed. Maybeck thought the teacher was insane for including that last part in her speech. One thing did come out of the trip though. Maybeck was tramatized by elephants for the rest of his life. Oh well.

**

* * *

**

**Present day**

The Kingdom Keepers were walking around the park, patrolling for any sign of suspicious activities. They were now in Fantasyland, taking a look at all of the attractions.

"Ugh, can we _please_ go now? I really want ice cream." Maybeck complained.

"Dude, you can get your ice cream _later_," Finn said, annoyed. "We'll check the Dumbo Ride, then I think we'll be done, _Ok?_"

"Wait, did you say the _Dumbo ride?_" Maybeck inquired.

"Yeah." Man, Maybeck was acting weird today... Finn thought. They walked far enough and came face to face with the cartoonish flying elephants of the ride. They all walked closer to get a better look. Maybeck made a involuntary whimper.

"What was that?" Willa asked.

"Um, I think it was Maybeck..." Charlene trailed off.

Willa looked over at Maybeck who wore a worried expression and was crossing his arms.

"Well that's out of character. You all right?" Willa asked Maybeck.

"Huh?" he looked over toward Willa and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah,"

The group continued closer to the elephants, so that they were standing right next to them. Suddenly, one of the elephants began to move and blew its trunk, causing a loud noise to echo through the night. It startled everyone.

Especially Maybeck.

"Dude! It's ALIVE!" Maybeck yelled.

"Don't all the attractions? Where have you been?" Philby joked.

"Wanna take a ride?" the jolly elephant named Dumbo asked, looking directly at Maybeck. Maybeck met its eyes. Eyes of _pure evil!_ Maybeck thought.

"I'm leaving." He said. And with that, Maybeck took off, running towards Escher's Keep.

"Um, bye?" Finn said. "Whats his problem?"

"DUMBO IS STUPID!" Maybeck yelled back toward them, leaving the Kingdom Keepers clueless in the night.


End file.
